¡Mi mejor amigo, Sei!
by Cold Princesszzz
Summary: Convocatoria de la semana Akafuri en el grupo #Akafuriinlove


. . .

El parque estaba casi vacío, y como no, si esas eran las fechas con temperatura bajas. Aunque era pasado de enero en Kyoto se sentía aun un ambiente frio. Las familias se refugiaban del clima en sus casas o en sus oficinas.

Pero la pequeña familia Akashi formada solo por la señora Shiori y el pequeño de seis años Seijuro Akashi, pasaban por ahí. Ellos eran una familia importante, pero la señora Akashi desde la muerte de su esposo; Masaomi, un tipo de expresión dura, serio y muy importante en el mundo de los grandes, gran señor respetado y listo. Llevado a la muerte por una enfermedad del hígado.

La señora Akashi trataba de darle a su hijo las mejores de sus infancias.

Seijuro le informo a su madre que iría a explorar el parque. Esta le dio permiso pero le pidió que no se alejara mucho.

Seijuro se alejó no mucho de su madre para dirigirse a ver unas flores que le llamaron la atención. Las tocaba, las olía. Un viento helado paso al lado de Seijuro estremeciéndolo, se ajustó sus guantes y bufanda.

-Me alegra que te gusten.- Seijuro escucho una pequeña voz tras de sí. Volteándose vio frente a él un niño más bajo que Seijuro, este era castaño, algo pálido, delgado. Seijuro entrecerró los ojos al ver al niño, no porque le desagradara, sino porque el niño no llevaba bufanda o guantes.

-¿Dónde están tus guantes o bufanda?- el castaño abrió su boca al escucharle. –No creo que solo ese suéter pueda cubrirte mucho.-

-…Lo hace.- Fue la contestación del castaño.

-Me gustan.- Contesto a su anterior pregunta Seijuro.

-A Kouki también- Kouki sonrió.

-Yo soy Akashi Seijuro. ¿Eres Kouki que?-

-Kouki Furihata.-

Ambos chicos interesados en el otro empezaron a jugar y contemplar las flores que rodeaban todo el parque.

La señora Akashi interesada en su libro escucho las lejanas risas de su hijo, acompañadas de otras risas que identifico como la risa débil de un niño. Levanto su mirada buscando las risas y vio a su hijo junto a otro niño castaño, ambos chicos estaban sentados en el pasto hablando de quien sabe qué, pero al parecer ambos se divertían. Pero algo no le gusto; El chico castaño.

La señora Akashi dejando su libro de lado se levantó para acercarse a los chicos. Al estar algo cerca los chicos la sintieron.

-¿Que hacen pequeños?- Les sonrió.

-¡Mama!- Seijuro se levantó y sacudió sus pantalones, Kouki le imito. –Este es mi amigo Kouki Furihata.-

-Hola, señora.- Kouki se inclinó.

-Un gusto pequeño. Soy Shiori Akashi. ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Kouki tiene seis años.- Kouki le sonrió y Shiori le correspondió.

-Tienes la misma edad que mi pequeño Seijuro.-

-¡Mama! No soy pequeño.- Seijuro hizo un puchero y Kouki sonrió pero luego tosió y se estremeció al sentir una brisa helada abrasar a los tres.

-Kouki. ¿Te sientes bien?- Seijuro tomo del brazo a su nuevo amigo preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien.- Carraspeo Kouki.

-Dime pequeño Kouki, te gustaría acompañarnos y comer unos bocadillos?-

-¡Claro que sí!- Exclamo feliz al imaginar que comería.

Pasaron varios meses y ambos niños estrecharon su amistad. Seijuro le enseño su deporte favorito a su amigo Kouki, y este muy entusiasmado, lo practicaba.

Kouki solía jugar con Seijuro cuatro horas al día, ese tiempo Seijuro trataba de ocuparlo a su totalidad… pero algo en Kouki empezaba a estar mal… y era que este lucia más delgado, cansado, con algunos moretones que Kouki decía no saber de donde provenían, y hace poco lo que más asusto a Seijuro fue el sangrado sin razón que Kouki tuvo.

-Mama, quiere que la visites pronto.- Dijo Seijuro.

-…Veré cuando puedo ir. El camino a casa de Sei es muy largo.- Kouki aun hablaba en tercera persona, a Seijuro eso no le molestaba, le gustaba oír a su amigo hablar así.

-Estas muy perezoso últimamente, Kouki. Continuemos jugando básquet para que te animes.- Seijuro salto desde la banca en la cual estaban sentados para luego tomar su balón de básquet.

-Lo siento, Sei. Pero papa dijo que hoy Kouki debía volver antes.- La alegría de Seijuro bajo notablemente por lo que dijo Kouki.

-Pero… está bien.- Acepto Seijuro sin ánimos.

-Nos vemos luego, Sei.- Se despidió Kouki dándole fugazmente un beso en la mejilla a Seijuro, luego se fue corriendo. Seijuro abrió los ojos sorprendido mirando como su castaño amigo se perdía de su vista. Aunque no entendía que pasaba en su interior, Seijuro presentía que algo malo pasaría, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Seijuro llego a su casa cabizbajo y su madre Shiori lo noto. Seijuro le conto como siempre lo que pasaba con su amigo. Shiori se mordió el interior de la mejilla pensativa, para no preocupar a su hijo, lo mando a bañar para que estuviese listo para la cena.

-¡Ari-san está cocinando tu comida favorita!- Exclamo tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a su hijo. Pero este solo se decidió en subir las escaleras directo a su habitación.

Al día siguiente Seijuro esperaba a su amigo en el parque, pero, Kouki no llego. El día siguiente tampoco, ni el siguiente. Kouki apareció hasta una semana después, y solo preocupo a Seijuro aún más. Kouki solo le dijo que había estado ocupado, y Seijuro le molesto esa respuesta.

-Kouki, te perdiste mucho tiempo. Te llevare con mama, te ves mal.- Lo tomo de la mano, pero sintió como la temperatura de Kouki era muy elevada. -…Tienes fiebre, Kouki. –Lo tomo de los hombros. –¿Porque no estas descansando?-

-Quería avisarle a Seijuro porque no podía venir, pero Kouki no sabía cómo.- Kouki se sostuvo de Seijuro al sentí un mareo que casi lo hace caer.

-Llamare a mama para que te vea. Quédate aquí sentado. No te muevas.- Le ordeno. Seijuro salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas a su casa para buscar a su mama.

Seijuro le explico rápidamente a su madre lo que pasaba con Kouki. Shiori llamo a su chofer y fueron al parque donde encontraron a Kouki desmayado, con sangre que sobresalía de su nariz. El chofer de la familia Akashi por orden de Shiori tomo a Kouki en brazos y lo subió al auto, la señora Shiori y Seijuro también subieron.

Al llegar a la clínica los doctores atendieron rápidamente a Kouki. Los Akashi tuvieron que esperar por bastante tiempo por noticias de Kouki. Shiori abrasaba a su hijo, luego de unos minutos Seijuro se durmió. Dos horas y treinta minutos después el doctor que atendía a Kouki salió. No tenía buenas noticias. Le pregunto algunas cosas a la señora Shiori, esta le contesto lo que sabía por lo que Seijuro le contaba de Kouki. El doctor sospechaba lo que el niño llamado Kouki podría tener.

-Al llegar le hicimos unos exámenes, tratamos que estén lo más rápido posible. Y… En unos minutos podrá saber lo que el chico tiene.-

-¿Cree que sea algo grave?- Pregunto Shiori.

-…No sabría saberlo, Akashi-sama.-

-Esperare los resultados.- El doctor se inclinó y se retiró. Miro a su hijo que dormía en los asientos de espera. Quería lloras, por su hijo y por Kouki. Ella temía lo peor.

Quince minutos después, el mismo doctor volvió con un sobre en sus manos.

-Ya sabemos lo que Furihata tiene; Leucemia infositica aguda –Shiori contuvo el aliento. –Al parecer Furihata ya tiene la enfermedad muy avanzada, me sorprende que aun siga aquí. Le diré la verdad, Akashi-sama, ya no hay terapia que logre salvar la vida del joven Furihata… incluso, dudo que pase esta noche. Sus glóbulos blancos han avanzado demasiado, le han dejado en coma.- Shiori lloro. Kouki, aquel pequeño, castaño y lindo niño de solo seis años se estaba muriendo. Se preocupó mucho al ver a su hijo Seijuro ¿cómo le diría?

El doctor les dio el permiso para que pudieran despedirse. Shiori decidió no andarse con rodeos, así que despertó a su hijo. Le conto todo lo que el doctor le dijo. Este lloro en los brazos de su madre, y esta no se separó del hasta que estuvo listo para verle, para despedirse del niño que amaba las flores, aquel que conoció en el parque, el que le dio sus amistad, con el que reía, con el que jugaba, perdería a su mejor y único amigo.

Kouki murió cuarenta minutos después estando con Seijuro. La familia Akashi se encargó de todo, este fue enterrado en el cementerio de la familia Akashi.

Kouki vivía con su moribundo padre, que consumido en el alcohol murió intoxicado, así lo encontraron en una destartalada choza.

El día de la muerte de Kouki, una enfermera se acercó a la señora Shiori y le entrego una bolsa plástica con la ropa de Kouki. Al llegar a casa Shiori reviso la ropa y en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, encontró una nota, hecha por la infantil letra de un niño. Se la entregó a su hijo.

Sei, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido.

El único. Los demás niños que conocía se alejaban de mi.

No sé porque, si yo les hablaba con amabilidad.

Gracias por lo que me ensenaste, jugar básquet fue lindo.

Kouki siempre te va a querer,

No olvides lo bueno que pasamos.

¡Esfuérzate en todo!

¡Fuiste mi único mejor amigo, Sei!

. . .


End file.
